Nicholaschappell
also known as Nicholas & Andrew are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1, The Amazing Race 3, The Amazing Race 4, The Amazing Race: All-Stars and The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Profile See Nicholas & Andrew's Profile Archive for older profiles. Nicholas * Age: 15 * Current Residence: 'Portsmouth, VA * '''Connection to your teammate:'Best Friends Andrew * '''Age: 15 * 'Current Residence: '''Portsmouth, VA * '''Connection to your teammate:'Best Friends * 'Current occupation: '''Student * '''Three words to describe you: '''Silly, funny, outgoing * '''Favorite hobbies: '''Playing TAR, going to Busch Gardens, playing AtD, doing math, watching anime, watching netflix, playing Splatoon. * '''What are you passionate about? '''Tons of things idk lol * '''People would be surprised to learn: '''That I am a nerd *hahaha* * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Uhhhhhh Luke * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Uhhhhhhh Poory * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Planes, idk why I am doing this bye *leaves* * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''Not planes * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''He smells, acts, and looks like a nerd * '''What country would you most like to visit and why? '''Japan because anime * '''Which wonder would you most like to visit and why? '''Definitely Stonehenge * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''Because 5th time is the charm Season 1 *Leg 1: 12th ** - ** - ** Arrived 12th. 1st Team Eliminated. Season 3 *Leg 1: 9th ** 2nd Flight. ** Andrew ** ''Flag Assemble ** Arrived 9th. *Leg 2: 5th ** 1st Flight. ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 7th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** National Anthem ** Andrew ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 4: 7th ** Nicholas ** French ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 5: 7th ** Andrew ** Not To Be ** - ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 6: 7th ** Nicholas ** Arrived 7th. Superleg. *Leg 7: 6th ** False Flag ** Andrew ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 8: 3rd ** Intersectioned with Joan & Sam. *** Pretty Place → Pale Puzzle ** Andrew ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 9: 5th ** - ** Nicholas ** Ugrós ** Arrived 5th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 10: 5th ** Completed Speedbump. ** Nicholas ** Metro ** U-Turned by Perry & Tyler. *** Maly ** Arrived 5th. 7th Team Eliminated. Season 4 *Leg 1: 4th ** Andrew ** Street ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 2: 5th ** - ** Nicholas ** Meke ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 8th ** Andrew ** Near Location → Near Extinction ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 4: 6th ** - ** Sing A Song ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 5: 5th ** Nicholas ** Unscramble ** Completed Side Road. ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 6: 1st ** Won Fast Forward. ** - *** Side Road advantage. ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 7: 5th ** Andrew *** Took a penalty of 45 minutes. ** Numbers ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 8: 3rd ** - ** GeoGuess ** Nicholas ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 9: 5th ** Nicholas ** Fort ** - ** Arrived 5th. 7th Team Eliminated. All-Stars *Leg 1: 4th ** 1st Flight. ** Island ** U-Turned Erica & Max. ** Nicholas ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 2: 5th ** 1st Flight. ** Andrew ** Flag → Map → Flag ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 3rd ** 1st Flight. ** Andrew ** School in Mexico ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 4: 7th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** Andrew ** Crafts ** U-Turned by Joan & Sam. *** Cinema ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 5: 6th ** Draw The Lines ** Andrew ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 6: 7th ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Numbers ** Nicholas ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 7: 5th ** Andrew ** Two Digits ** - ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 8: 4th ** Intersectioned with Nuno & Emma. *** Andrew (w. Emma) ** Song ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 9: 5th ** Nicholas *** Took penalty of 45 minutes. ** Four Beasts ** - ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 10: 4th ** Nicholas ** Kings ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 11: 4th ** - ** - ** - ** Arrived 4th. 8th Team Eliminated. Wonderful World *Leg 1: 8th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Solve ** Andrew ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 2: 7th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Andrew ** Sports ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 3: 8th. ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** Andrew ** Party ** - ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 4: 6th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Name The Clan ** Nicholas ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 5: 3rd. ** 1st Flight. ** Bubbly Time ** Nicholas ** Used the Scenic View on Nathaniel & Gavin. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 6: 7th. ** - ** Where ** Nicholas ** Arrived 7th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 7: 7th. ** Andrew ** Completed Speedbump. ** Tricky Face ** - ** Arrived 7th. 6th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Nicholas & Andrew were eliminated at the starting line of a Leg. *Nicholas & Andrew have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race 4. **That May Sound Silly, But Whatever **I Almost Vomited **We Never Know *Nicholas & Andrew have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. **Stupid Reasons Records Season 1 *First team to be eliminated. *First male-male team to be eliminated. *Lowest placing team; 12th. *Lowest average placing team; 12th. *Lowest average placing male-male team; 12th. *Lowest placing male-male team: 12th. *Youngest team; 13. Season 3 *First male-male team to be eliminated. *Highest placing team to never win a Leg; 5th. *Highest placing team to never name an episode; 5th. Season 4 *First team to name an episode. *Most episodes named; 3. *Youngest team; 14. Tied with Purry & Koror. All-Stars *Highest placing team to never win a Leg; 4th. Wonderful World The Amazing Race *First team to be eliminated. *First male-male team to be eliminated. *First team to win the Fast Forward but not place 1st. *First team to play three times. *Lowest placing team; 12th. Tied with James & Zeke. *Lowest placing male-male team: 12th. Tied with James & Zeke. *Lowest average placing team; 12th. Tied with James & Zeke. *Lowest average placing male-male team; 12th. Tied with James & Zeke. *Youngest team; 13. Tied with Caleb & Sam. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:Teams Category:12th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Returning Teams Category:5th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Teams Category:Youngest Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:American Teams Category:Superleg Survivors Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:Leg Winners Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Teams Category:U-Turning Teams Category:U-Turned Teams Category:4th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Teams Category:Teams utilizing the Scenic View Category:7th (TAR)